The pie store is having a $30\%$ off sale on all of its pies. If the pie you want regularly costs $\$14$, how much would you save with the discount?
Solution: In order to find the amount saved with the discount, multiply the discount by the original price. $30\%$ $\times$ $$14$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $30\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{30}{100}$ which is also equal to $30 \div 100$ $30 \div 100 = 0.30$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.30$ $\times$ $$14$ = $$4.20$ You would save $$4.20$ because of the discount.